Blind
by Kay Alwaid
Summary: OS concursante en la página de facebook Citas Dramione.


OS original para la página Citas Dramione.

**Participa en el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página Citas Dramione en Facebook.**

**.**

**.**

Los personajes de este OS pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**Blind**

El temblor de sus manos acunando todavía las mías, comienza a esparcir un picazón desazonado que parte desde la dermis hasta la médula. La sensación me destruye, me adormece, me lanza a la perdición, pero no tengo miedo. Antes ya he estado allí. Lo recuerdo, recuerdo la negrura del espacio… Recuerdo el insípido sabor del cigarrillo; la melancolía disfrazada. Recuerdo la extravagante temperatura de su piel, esa calidez cansina que ahora me agobia, que me domina, que me lanza a los brazos de la ataraxia. Es el fin.

—No hagas esto difícil, ambos sabíamos que esto no iba a ningún lado.

Dice con la voz estrangulada, fría. Ya lejana.

—Quédate —le suplico, pero lo he hecho tantas veces, que ya ni se inmuta.

Me suelta y retrocede. No me mira, porque yo si lo hago. Me pierdo en su cabello espeso, en su figura delicada, en el ligero temblor que violenta su perfecta postura, en su respiración entrecortada, en sus ojos grandes y acuosos. Perfecta, siempre la veo perfecta.

—No puedo hacerle esto.

Suspiro por el puro gusto, ya he escuchado eso muchas veces. Es inútil el debatir; empero, la queja sale de mí en una articulación de labios imprudente:

—¡A él no, pero a mí sí!

Hermione, sonríe. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa; siento el dulzor característico del veneno. Invade mi boca, adormece mi lengua y emprende un recorrido que termina explotando cada articulación de mi rígido cuerpo. Estoy perdido.

—Tú vas a estar bien, siempre lo estás —murmura sobre mis labios sin dejar de besarme, y yo me quedo callado, porque deseo que sus palabras sean ciertas. No se ha dado cuenta de que ya no puedo andar por el mundo sin ella. Nunca se ha dado cuenta de nada, nunca ha querido. Ojalá fuera posible estar bien después de ella, ojalá fuera una realidad plausible el andar hacia adelante sin volver atrás. Es una esperanza que mantengo latente, un engaño como lo es ella misma: su presencia sincera y su cariño embustero.

—Ya no es así, lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

Las comisuras de sus labios se estiran hasta formar una sonrisa agría.

—Sé quién eres y jamás dejarás de serlo—. El reproche me daña al igual que siempre lo hace. —No te pido nada, no quiero nada, solamente esto…

El beso que segundos atrás apenas era un leve roce de pieles y texturas, se vuelve fiero y vehemente. Siempre termina así, siempre me hace terminar así; siempre me veo arrastrado por su frenesí lastimero que me tiene condenado a su única existencia. El enojo la engulle y me reclama con movimientos calculados. Guía mis manos por todo su cuerpo, me enseña cómo tocarla, me enseña lo que le gusta, lo que la motiva. Sus gemidos me dirigen hasta que la alcanzó en la locura y logró despojarla de todo, hasta de su racionalidad. Aquí, en el breve umbral de la inhibición, es donde me encuentro con la mujer que siempre será mía.

—Hazlo —exige.

Me tomo un momento para admirarla, con los senos al aire, con el cabello enredado, con los labios hinchados de tanto entregarse… Está lista, lo está desde el momento en que sujetó mis manos resuelta a abandonarme.

Lo sé. Desde el primer día en que caí en su juego, he estado sentenciado a su desamparo.

—Dime que no me dejarás.

Le pido con la angustia y la excitación en la punta de la lengua. Una lengua enferma y adicta. Le pertenezco.

—Nunca, Draco. Nunca —me jura, me miente. Cada vez sus engaños me resultan más creíbles, cada vez me parece más complicado el no creerle. No puedo dejar de tenerle fe.

Su cadera se empuja incitante un par de veces hasta que, logra su impúdico cometido. Es cálida, tan malditamente estrecha. Me apodero de su pezón y reconozco la repentina náusea que normalmente me invade cuando la siento tan mía. Hermione, mi Hermione, la Hermione que viene de la casa que comparte con su esposo, la casa donde sus hijos duermen tranquilamente. Viene de su cama, la cama que comparte con él. Viene de allá, con la sombra de sus repugnantes caricias todavía trazadas en la piel… Con desespero, intento borrarlo todo. La sujeto con fuerza, embisto y embisto, grita, se sacude, pide por más y acude a mi encuentro en un escandaloso vaivén que me arrebata el aliento. Su cintura se contonea por la violencia de mi avance en un baile erótico y sudoroso que me hace perder la cordura, una cordura que ya no poseo.

—No pares. Más. Profundo, fuerte, más fuerte —grita eufórica.

Y le doy lo que me pide porque yo también lo necesito. Necesito sentirla cerca, pronunciando mi nombre, necesito escucharla exigir que la tome, que la llene de mí. Necesito sentirla del único modo en el que me lo permite.

Separa las piernas para darme más acceso y atesoro el momento en la retina, una retina enmarañada de memorias confusas, de momentos iguales al que acontece, de situaciones desastrosas y lascivas. Me empuja y un sonido viscoso y obsceno le sigue a la desunión de nuestros cuerpos. Se pone de rodillas y hace lo que más le fascina. Un diferente tipo de calidez encierra mi sexo. No puedo dejar de contemplarla. Me envuelve con la lengua, me recorre, succiona, me estruja y se deleita.

—Dámelo ya, sabes lo mucho que me gusta.

La escucho muy a lo lejos y, con la visión de su mano perdiéndose entre sus muslos mientras me engulle por completo, se deja ir, y yo me voy con ella, llenando su garganta del espeso líquido salado que se bebe con premura y devoción, sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

Se relame los labios y se pone en pie. Observo sus ojos con detenimiento y entonces sucede, el brillo letal se ha ido. Mi Hermione, ya no está conmigo.

—Me voy.

Recoge su ropa y se viste lo más rápido que puede. No quiere que la mire más y no lo hago. Desvío la vista, contemplo mi propia desnudez y me preparo para verla marchar, otra vez. Cuando se coloca la gruesa capa de lana, se debate entre acercarse a mí. No lo hace.

—No voy a volver.

Constantemente dice eso antes de irse, pero por alguna razón, quizá el mero instinto de supervivencia que aún me queda, es el que me alerta y me hace saber, que en esta ocasión dice la verdad.

—Sé que no puedo detenerte, en diez años no he podido hacerlo.

La amargura me corroe y ella se marcha. Ya satisfecha, con la culpa atizando su mente.

La semana siguiente, Hermione no volvió.

No obstante, los días transcurren con una tranquilidad taciturna que no esperaba. Es el punto muerto en el que he vivo cada día de la última década. La extraño, la recuerdo, la revivo en las noches de embriaguez, la traiciono cuando la rabia me consume y la odio cuando no puedo más que amarla.

—Tienes que parar. ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir queriéndola?!

Pansy, me sacude, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Está matándote! —solloza.

—Ve a casa.

El cansancio es cruel, no me concede el consolarla.

—Se lo diré todo a Weasley.

Le doy un largo trago a la botella y sonrío con satisfacción.

—No te va a creer. Honestamente… ¿Quién lo creería?

Ella chasquea la boca en un gesto molesto y reprobatorio.

—Detente, deja de beber. Vamos, toma un baño.

Me niego. No puedo apartar la vista de la botella que apenas consigo sostener.

—Sabes… Podría hacer que olvidaras todo, que volvieras a ser el de antes, podría…

—¿Obliviate? No creo que funcione, lo he intentado.

—Desde que ella te dejó tu magia no funciona, Draco. Te lo ha quitado todo, pero no a mí. ¡Yo no voy a dejarte! Eres mi familia, todo lo que tengo, por favor…

Trago saliva cuando su voz se extingue debido al dolor. Nunca ha sido mi propósito hacerla sufrir. Pansy, sobre todos y todo lo demás, es lo único puro que me queda. Lo único que siempre he tenido, lo único que no soy capaz de abandonar, ni siquiera por ella.

_Pansy, mi hermana Pansy, la pequeña niña de ojos profundos que hizo que mi infancia no fuera un infierno._

—Hazlo.

—¿Qué? —se limpia las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos, su labio inferior tiembla y por primera vez en años, me siento querido, realmente amado.

—Hazlo.

La desolación en mi voz, lo patético de mi apariencia antes siempre impecable, la ruina en la que estoy sumergido… No sé qué es lo que la convence o qué es lo que le da el valor, pero lo hace. Me toma entre sus brazos y llora por un perdón que acarrea una acción abominable, pero necesaria.

_—Obliviate._

.

.

.

Recomendación musical: Blind by Placebo


End file.
